Electric vehicles typically include a single electric machine that provides propulsion. With a single electric drive unit the electric machine torque must follow a driver torque request. Losses and efficiency are determined by the properties of the single electric machine at an operating point defined by the driver torque request. As such, any optimization of losses or efficiency must be done at design time before the electric vehicle is placed into operation.